Mystery Baby
by LittleGreen489
Summary: Meggie has had affairs with Farid before he left and with Doria after. Only to find out she is pregnant. Who's the father? Read on to find out! BTW- Meggie is 18 and dating Doria who is 19-20.!Genres- Mystery,comfort, hurt, friendship.InkDeath Spoiler!
1. Chapter 1

_**"Mystery Baby"**_

Summary- Meggie has had affairs with Farid, and Doria. Only to find out she is pregnant. Who's the father? Read on to find out. :D :D :D (Meggie is 18 and dating Doria.)

Chap 1: The Naming

P.S. This is only my second story so now harsh comments! :)

Meggie held her new born in her arms. She was soooooo beautiful. Meggie was lieing in bed, her father sitting next to her. "Mo, what should I name her?" Meggie asked.

At first Mo wasn't to keen of the idea of her having a baby but, after he seen how happy she was holding her, his anger melted away.

"I dont know Meggie, that is up to you and Doria to decide, " Mo responded smiling at her.

Meggie smilied at the sound of Doria's name. Where could he be? Meggie thought. I told him I should be expecting the baby any day now. He should be stopping by?.

Meggie looked down to find her beautiful baby girl fast asleep. She has blonde hair like her mother but, had a shimmering glow of strawberry blonde in it. Meggie never thought anything of it. This precious little girl had **BIG **blue eyes. Bigger and bluer then her mothers.

She looked nothing like her "father" but neither did Meggie. She had thought it had ran in the family.

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_

* * *

_**Please comment and save this is only my second one! I would like to thanks my BFFL for giving me some amazing ideas. Check out her stories too. NetName:

Dont be afraid to give me ideas to ok.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mystery Baby_

Chapter 2:

* * *

The Next Day at the Folchart's house

Meggie was in the kitchen eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," cried Mo. Mo opened the door to find Doria.

"Meggie," cried Mo, "someones here to see you!"

"DORIA!", Meggie cried when she saw who it was. "Would you like to meet your daughter?", Meggie asked grabbing the baby from Resa.

"Oh, my gosh, Meggie she is perfect" exclaimed Doria picking up the little bundle and cradaling her in is arms. "Shes all I could wish for."

Meggie couldn't help but grin. When Doria seen her face he leanded over and gently kissed her.

All of a sudden there was another knock.

"I wonder who that could be." Meggie asked answering the door.

When she opened th door she relized she was starring right into the dark brown eyes of Farid. She was puzzled, she hadn't seen him in. . . . .

When she finally went back to reality she asked " Farid? What are you doig here?".

Farid seen Doria standing by the couch and started to snicker to himself.

"I just got back from my travels when Dustfinger told me the news," he said glancing back at Meggie. " And I came straight over".

" Thanks, Farid that was really sweet but, I think you should go." Meggie replied opening the door signaling to him to leave.

"What? No, not before I see my daughter!" Farid replied looking around.

Meggie was shocked. Then she heard Doria speak.

"Your BABY?" Doria said in anger giving the baby back to Meggie and telling her to back up. (Gently of course).

* * *

Wait for my next update to figure out whats next! Please Comment! Again I would like to Thx my BFFL: .SMILE

Look at her stories to: InkSpace


	3. Chapter 3 Could Be a Problem

_Chapter 3_

Hey sorry guys!:(:(:( I havent written in a while! I got caught with school!Sooo mmuch pointless hw and projects.

Well here we go! I hope you like it!

_Title: Could be a Problem_

Downstairs (Meggie answers the door to find Farid beaming from ear to ear, while Doria is holding "his" baby girl.)

"What do you mean your baby?" Doria screamed handing Meggie the baby back. "This is mine and Meggie's baby" Doria spat in Farid's face.

Doria was fumming with anger.

He had never liked Farid that much but, not that he is taking credit for his and Meggie's creations well, that pushed the limit.

At the sound of that Meggie thought "Ohh"

Then she heard Doria again " Now get out of here before you regret you coming here".

While pushing him out Meggie heard a faint whisper from Farid's sweet lips she had once loved to feel on hers.

" Bye Meggie, and I'm " before the door shut.

After hearing the argument Resa came into the living room. Meggie seen her mother and quickly gave the baby to her mother and ran off to her bedroom passing by a curious Mo.

"What was all the yelling for Doria? And who was at the door?" asked a very confused Resa and Mo.

"Sorry, it was nothing just an _**unwelcomed **_visitor," Doria said heading off to Meggie's room still somewhat furious.

***** 5 Minutes Later******

Doria had been knocking on the door to Meggie's bedroom saying calmly " Meggie honey, please open up"

He had tried everything but, she didnt open up and it hurt him even more to hear her cry.

Finally what seemed like a life time she opened up.

Her cheeks were red from all the crying she had done. She ran to him and gave him a big hug. Doria pushed her off of him and walking over to the bed and sitting down while saying...

" Meggie are you alright?" with a worried look on his face.

She nodded slightly. "It just brought back memories seeing Farid again. It has been almost 10 months and, I missed him a little." Meggie said wheezing in between each word.

" Now that I know your alright... wait did you say missed him?Why?" asked Doria curiously raising his voice.

Meggie nodded again. " Well after we broke up I pictured him like a cousin to me", she said hoping he'd by that

"Ok, " said Doria "as long as there is no "funny" buisness going on between the 2 of you" "Now 2 more questions darling he said looking down at Meggie.

"Why did Farid say it was "his" baby?"

Meggie looked up into his sad eyes. She knew she should tell him what took place the weekend in the woods when Doria had helped her Aunt Elinor move in. (Elinor doesnt trust Farid, that's why she wanted Doria) But... at the same time Meggie thought she shouldnt because what if he got mad at her or the baby and hurt them or possibly even Farid. With this conclusion she decided not to tell him.

"Meggie? Earth to Meggie?" Doria was asking clapping his hands infront of her face.

"What? Oh, sorry Doria, Im just tired" Meggie replied realizing she had zoned out. "Umm nothing is going on between me and Farid,"

Doria wasnt quite satisfied.

"Meggie is there something that I should know," he said. Meggie could see the sadness in his eyes still but mixed in with another emotion. Anger or Curiosity?

"Im sure Doria, " Meggie replied kissing his cheek. " Farid is probably just jealous that he isnt lucky to have an amazing baby and amazing BF(boyfriend, or in Farid's case GF girlfriend). " Now if you wouldnt mind Id like to get some sleep before the baby gets up"

Ok, I'll see you in a little bit, but Meggie," Doria said but, realized she had already drifted off to sleep. He bent down and gave her a little peck on her forhead not trying to wake her. He quickly but, quietly closed the door.

When Meggie knew for sure that he had gone she sat up and pulled out her Diary that Mo had made when she found she was expecting. ( 7 months ago.) It was beautifully bound, an orange leather binding with silver letters on the front reading " _**Meggie's Diary**_" across the front.

She started a new entry. Putting the date in the rigth corner and writting "_**Dear Diary**_" in her best cursive. (Whick is really neat and read clearly)

**** 15 minutes later*****

Meggie had written all the miserouries in her day, the good, and bad parts, but the most shocking thing she wrote was "

_**I think I might be regaining my feelins back towards Farid. Im not sure if this is a joke or if I just missed seeing him around but, when he was here it felt like good old times (except for Doria yelling and threatening him). I guess once again I am falling for 2 boys, the same 2. I love them both but, I am just so confused right now. You know, between me wondering if I am starting to feel anything for Farid again or just me seeing him and then the other thing is... Who is the Father of my baby? I cant have her growing up calling Doria "Dada or Daddy" when really it was Farid. I dont know Diary, I am just so confused and I have one big question left.**_

_**What have I gotten myself into this time? :(:(:(:(**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Meggie**_

Author: Yes, I know it was long please pretend that it was about 2 pieces (front and back) of normal sized pieces of paper.

Then Meggie closed up her Diary and put back where no one would ever find it. The hidding place was soo secret Meggi hadnt sen it until one day she tripped and fallen from a floorboard.

She started to lay down on her bed hoping to go to sleep so she didnt lie to Doria all day. Before she went to sleep she said aloud

" Meggie Teresa Folchart what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She frowned and started to cry. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

End of the Chapter

AN: So guys was it worth the wait? I was thinking of doing something like this but some of the ideas were my BFFs but, I SPICED everything up she helps me out all the time!

We are HUGE Ink Fans. Please read her story to called INKSPACE.

I help her out and she helps me out.

IDK when I will be able to update next you know with Christmas coming up but, I will try soon. Dont be afraid to commented, fave me or sotry, and give me ideas. Like I said I have amazing ideas I just think to hard and it is easier wwhen people give me some ideas!

Chapter By: MadsSpitsInkFan4

Ideas Helped process by: .SMILE


	4. Chap 4 The Whole Story 2 Who though prt1

**Chapter 4**

AN: hey guys so it has been awhile since m update but, with Christmas here it has been crazy.

Summary- Doria is getting curious, a bit to curious for Meggie's liking. Meggie also believes she has gotten some if not all of her feelings back for Farid. What does she do? Does Doria find out or does Meggie tell him? Read on to find out! :DD

MadsSpitsInkFan4

Chapter 4- The Whole Story, to who Though? Part 1

"No Doria, please don't go!", Meggie shouted running out the door after him. " I didn't mean for it to happen".

"Meggie?" a voice said. " Meggie, Megs are you all right?"

Meggie awoke with a start, shaking from head to toe. She looked up to find herself staring at her father's brown eyes.

"It was only a bad dream", Mo replied soothingly.

"Yeah _**only **_a bad dream", Meggie said under her breath.

"What did you say Meggie?", asked Mo.

"Oh, umm I asked if Doria was still here" Meggie replied while getting up from her warm bed and heading to the door.

Before she was able to make it half way Mo had grabbed her arm and was taking her back to the bed to talk.

"Let me go Mo," Meggie said as she tryed to get out of her father's grasp. " I need to tell him something... very important". She had said the last few words in a very faint whisper.

Mo looked more curiously at his jumpy daughter.

What's so _important _th-,"

"It's about naming _our _child", Meggie replied quickly and difficulty. Leaving Mo with a very puzzled expression on his face she was able to pull away from.

Mo grabbed her again and sat her down on her bed. He looked at his little girl, who wasn't a little girl anymore with one of his famous looks.

Meggie knew that look. It was his " I know your lying to me" look. Meggie gave in. She couldn't stand lying to her father.

"Fine Mo, I will tell you", she said.

"Thank you", Mo said making himself comfortable on the as if knowing it was going to be a _long interesting _story.

(AN: It is quite long but it is what Meggie is saying and could be help to picture or explain any problems or questions you have!)

"Ok," Meggie began,

It all started about ten months ago. When Doria and I started dating, we spent every waking second together. Then the weekend where Aunt Elinor needed him, I went to Roxane's to see if she needed help with anything. I forgot that Farid moved back in, until he opened the door and I looked straight into his _**Big chocolate brown eyes. **_I asked if Roxane was there but, he said "no, she was helping the Barn Owl". Soo, that day I spent walking with Farid." Meggie let out a big sigh that she was quarter done her story.

"Meggie," Mo interrupted. "I don't see what the problem is".

"Mo let me finish," Meggie said before continuing.

"As I was saying, we walked through Ombra, and then the forest. We had decided to sit by the pond where the Water Nymphs are. We were sitting in silents when our hands touched. It felt so strange but yet, something truly _amazing._ His hand was so warm. (Meggie smilied to herself thinking of that day) Neither of us bothered to move our hand. We sat like that for a few minutes when a sudden urge came over me..." Meggie stopped because her father's gaze was felt stronger.

"Meggie," he said thinking of all the possibilities. "What kind of urge?" he said curiously.

What is Meggie's urge?


	5. Part 2 of Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey! This is part 2 of chapter 4.

Chapter 4- The whole story to who though part 2

"A Kiss," Meggie replied looking down at her hands. Meggie looked up and saw her father's shocked face and continued." I needed to kiss him Mo. His warm glowing, soft pink lips felt like they were teasing me. Farid was shocked but, he didn't pull away. Then... things just happened from there. Mo it felt wrong but yet, it felt so good and so right. I needed him. The temptation was to great for me to fight off."

This time Meggie sat there waiting for her father's answer.

"Meggie", Mo said raising his voice a little. "I can't believe it. Me and your mother raised you better then this." he stood up and started walking around the room.

"Mo!", Meggie shouted. "Let me explain myself by finishing the story".

He sat down and was very attentive.

"After we had our "_little moment"_ we didn't talk the rest of the day. Several days had passed and I ran into him in town. We both spoke as if with every word a sword was stabbed in us. Silence had passed when Farid finally spoke up. He told me that he was going to travel around InkHeart like Dustfinger use to do. He had asked me, and I said no. Then I had broke down into tears and quickly left the scene for home.

"I know that part," Mo said interrupting for the fourth time. " I never knew though, why you cared that Farid was leaving, because you weren't the greatest friends." Mo said puzzled. (AN: Meggie and Farid were still getting over the break up. Thats why they weren't great friends)

Meggie finally spoke with her voice shaky " I have always been in love with him, I just havn't realized it til now". She looked down at her hands once again.

"Meggie what do you mean "until now"?" "I thought you and Doria were happy together starting a family and-"

Mo had been cut off once again by his daughter.

"Mo let me finish the story and then you will understand it, ok?" she asked. Mo shook his head for yes.

"Ok, once Farid had left that night, me a Doria went for _our _walk in the forest. He had asked me why I looked so upset and was quiet. I just simply replied to him by kissing him on the cheek, but he turned his head so our lips met. Before I knew it his arms were wrapped around my waist and mine were 'round his shoulders." Meggie had stopped.

"What is it Megs?" Mo asked by seeing the look on her face. _Guilt!_

"Remember the morning when I said I had went for a walk in town and ran into Fenoglio, and spent the night cause he didn't want me to go back out there at that late hour?" Meggie said hearing the guilt in her own voice.

Mo shook is head yes in agreement. "Meggie did you lie to me that morning?" he asked feeling like he had been stabbed by his daughters words.

"Yes Mo, I lied to you. I ended up going to Doria`s house (he shares with Laranzo(his brother)). He sweet talked me into it, by saying it is too dangerous out there and what if some drunk came and wanted to have some fun with a pretty girl like you?". she was shocked that she had remembered every word like she had just heard it said a minute ago.

Mo knew where this part of the story was going.

"Meggie did you and Doria end up _"having funn" _that night?" Mo asked trying to remember when his little still though boys had cooties.

She felt her heart pounding. She had lied to her father, and now he thinks he knows the rest of my story.

"Yes Mo we did, I am sorry though. I know you must be mad at me for doing that with Farid, and for lying to you about that night but, I am just so confused and terribly sorry." Meggie said just as tears strated pouring down her soft skin.

Mo had gotten up and was now heading for the door when Meggie said " Mo there is still more and it explains why I need to tell Doria something really important".

"Meggie I don't know how much more lying, and surprises I can take. Just tell me later, this is all I can handle right now." with that he started walking over to the door.

"Mo!" Meggie shouted. He turned around to look at his daughter. " I, I, I don't know who the father of my baby is." she managed to get out.

Mo didn't reply at all just walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Meggie sat back down on her bed and started crying even harder. She didn't care about telling Doria anymore. Her father had taken badly in the end, she could only imagine what a young adult boy would say. Next thing Meggie knew, something poped into her mind.

What is Meggie's idea? Will Mo still feel the same way towards his daughter?Doria?Or even Farid?

Sorry it was really long and been a while from updating it last but i hope you enjoy! Next chap should be up soon!


End file.
